Microsoft Sam and The War in The Old Republic
Microsoft Sam and The War in The Old Republic is a six-episode text-to-speech comedy sci-fi series, written and created by TSMC Studios. Microsoft Sam and many other Speakonia voices have been featured. Episode Guide WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOLLOW. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. ''' '''Episode 1 - ''The Old Republic'' Microsoft Sam and Mary woke up. The City was destroyed by The Supreme AI and his villains. They needed to find a shelter, but...first at all, they saw The ROFL Robot. They need their help to find a shelter. Nine hours later, AT88TV went to Level 12 and saw Darth Vader. He said that The Old Republic must be destroyed in 24 hours or else Darth Vader will die..... The Supreme AI was watching Microsoft Sam, The ROFL Robot and Mary and she must destroy them now!!! One hour later, Microsoft Mike and GWizard777 were stuck in a room. Mike contacts Sam and tells him that they need to get the hell out of there. So....they need to come to that room and get them out. Nine minutes later, Scotty was captured by The Supreme AI. She said, “Scotty....you are captured. There's no way to get the hell out of here.” “AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Scotty screamed. To Be Continued.... Episode 2 '- ''Captured The Supreme AI captured RO Scotty. She killed him. Her next target is Microsoft Sam. Two hours later, Microsoft Sam got Mike and GWizard777 out of that room. They ran. They got outside. The ROFL Robot needed backup! Nine hours later, Darth Vader is going to kill The Text to Speech Voices. No matter what happens, he needs to kill the Text to Speech Voices. Microsoft Sam said, "We need to go to war! This will be the last of us on Earth!" ''To Be Continued...'' '''Episode 3 - ''It's A Trap'' Microsoft Sam, GWizard and The ROFL Robot are trap in a Cave. They need to get out before all hell breaks loose! After Killing RO Scotty. The Supreme AI must need a plan to Kill Microsoft Sam and The Rest of Us Team, Darth Vader is going to kill AT88TV in 24 hours, if he dosen't get his backup. 7 Hours Later. Microsoft Mike got The Team out and then. Darth Vader was there. and Microsoft Sam shoot him. but. he doesen't die. and then. a Solider name James ROFL Saved Micrsoft Sam and his team's life. Darth Vader is now in his new headquarters. The Iceberg HQ. They get trap in the Cave. and they have to live before someone dies.... To Be Continued... Episode 4 -'' New Life'' TBA Episode 5 - ''Your Last Life'' TBA Episode 6 - ''The End of Us'' TBA Characters Come and add yourself in this series. *Microsoft Sam (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Microsoft Mike (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Microsoft Mary (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *The ROFL Robot (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Darth Vader (Appears in Episodes 1-6; killed by AT88TV) *GWizard777 (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *AT88TV (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *The Supreme AI (Appears in Episodes 1-6; killed by The ROFL Robot) *RO Scotty (Appears in Episodes 1 and 2; killed by The Supreme AI) Category:TTS Videos Created by TSMC Studios Category:Series Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Trains Category:Non-Canon Category:TTS Videos Category:TTS Series